


贝奥武夫的五日诅咒

by 50LAN_gty



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50LAN_gty/pseuds/50LAN_gty
Summary: ——人世即是预言与寓言——虚妄之死为开端的故事须以虚妄之死为终结





	1. 第一日

我的同僚正在死去。  
不，说“死去”并不确切。从者并不存在死亡这种事情，或许我应该纠正为“正在逐渐衰弱下去”会更加妥帖。  
只不过，浑身被血液浸透，看不清面容，躺在白床单上无法动弹哪怕一根手指的样子，很难不让人联想到气息奄奄的垂死之人。  
死亡对我来说不是什么避之不及之物。踏入武道之人必须做好觉悟，无论是夺取别人的生命，还是自身落败招致的死。即便在生前，他人将我称呼为无情无义无血无泪也早已习以为常。是的，死理应被哀叹，不为生所挣扎的人世是错误的。发生错误的，或许是我罢。我也就是这样一个怙恶不悛的人。  
但现在的情况有些难以言喻。我不能坦然地面对眼前发生的事情。  
我与这个躺着的男人在北美进行了一场真正的决一生死的搏斗。虽然结束的时候我自己的灵基也已经破败不堪，剩余的体力只能堪堪支撑我赶到影之国的女王面前与她赴约，我还是获得了胜利。那个男人，口吐鲜血，拳头上的绷带已经磨烂露出血肉，却依然笑着，直到灵基灰飞烟灭，他都笑着。是个拥有美好笑容的人呐。面对自己的败退，面对自身的消亡也由衷地感到高兴。  
然而他如今哪怕是睁开眼睛也做不到。他中了诅咒，某种未知的邪恶的咒术，身上所有的疤痕开始溃烂，流血不止，魔力无法遏制地涌出体外。但因为仍然缔结着契约被持续输送着魔力，他就这么被吊着，枯竭下去，死气沉沉，却不会真的死。那副样子看上去既可怜又悲哀。  
“贝奥武夫。”  
“醒醒，起来了。”  
“只不过是流点血而已，和我的拳头相比起来差的远了，真是不像样啊。”  
没有动静。我没有再继续说话，这样自言自语真是愚蠢极了。于是我把最后的一句话吞咽到肚子里。  
笑一下吧。  
在头破血流的时候也会开怀大笑，那样炙热的，纯粹的笑容。气息奄奄的、垂死的男人，无法动弹，当然也不可能转过头来对我笑一下。某种错觉浸润了我。我的同僚正在死去。  
等到意识过来的时候，我不再坐在床头的椅子上，而是在原地踱来踱去，血染透了床褥，从床梁滴下，流到地板上，再被我的鞋踩成一片狼藉。

※※※

这一天的早些时间，在寻常搜集材料的途中发生了变故。御主和从者一行人来到一个山洞里狩猎幽灵获取鬼灯，却不料这次的洞穴里潜伏着一个不得了的大家伙。当它出现的时候甚至连气温也骤然降低，整个岩壁上结满纯白的霜。  
但是那毕竟只是区区魔物罢了，身经百战的从者轻而易举地将它逼至了陌路。正当李书文准备给予它最后一击的时候，巨大的骇人的白骨歪斜着猛得垂下来，数米高的脊梁骨似乎像要折断似的咔咔作响，蓝色的火焰填满黝黑的三个空洞。  
“闪开！”  
贝奥最先预感到了不妙，冲向了二者之间。他的两柄宽大的武器遮挡在面前，但蓝色的火仍然呼啸着扑向他的面颊和胸膛。  
“贝奥武夫！”  
李书文侧身闪过几步，使出一枪，把巨大的白骨击碎，蓝火也随之消失在空中。他和御主还有诸葛孔明连忙上前查看，狂战士蜷缩在地上成了一团。藤丸立香急急忙忙准备治疗，贝奥武夫扶着脸颊抬起头挤出一个笑说：“我没事，我没事！这火真怪，竟然是冰的。没受伤，放心吧。”  
“不对。”诸葛孔明摇摇头，吐出一口烟：“你中咒了。”  
贝奥武夫愣愣地摸了几下脸：“是吗？”  
来自迦勒底的通讯在一旁展开，同意了孔明的观点。但是根据扫描无法推断出究竟是哪一种咒术。那个怨灵恐怕不知道累积了几百年的力量，也不知生前究竟发生了什么才致使它变成这样的魔物，玛修在屏幕上担忧地催促他们早点回来，好进行深入的检查。但贝奥武夫毫不在意，觉得大家都太小题大做了。  
藤丸立香却选择相信迦勒底的判断，立刻宣布启程返回。  
在泥土地上快步走了一段路，快要赶到灵子转移的目标地点的时候，李书文察觉到贝奥武夫落在后面没有跟上来，转过头去看，惊讶地叫喊出声：“你的疤——”  
“……”  
贝奥武夫原本遍布全身的疤痕正在渗出鲜血，像汩汩涓流那样顺着肌肉流淌下来。他的脸也被血渍模糊，眼睛因为难忍的疼痛而眯了起来。  
“这样发作多久了？！为什么不出声！”李书文大吼道。  
立香启动礼装的治愈能力却毫无效果。“快点，得快点回去想办法处理！”  
“能走吗？贝奥武夫。”李书文走上前去架起比他高上一个头的男人。  
狂战士点点头，想要露出一个安慰的笑容，但是最后展现出来的却非常难看。  
枪兵几乎是拖着男人想要加快速度，但是贝奥武夫的步伐依旧迟缓而艰巨。他朝下看去。赤裸的双脚上亦是细密的伤痕，蜿蜒地布满了男人的脚底板，此时疤痕演化为赤裸裸敞开的伤口，早已被一路上粗糙的土地和磕绊的石子磨得稀烂。仔细一看后方的痕迹是血的脚印。  
见此情景，李书文毫不犹豫地蹲下，把熊一样壮实的男人横抱起来。  
“李……李！”  
一下子失去平衡的贝奥武夫慌忙地围上李书文的脖子。他的体型这样以别扭的姿势被人抱起来，还是在御主和其他从者的面前，忽觉非常难堪，挣扎了几下，却被李书文呵斥不要乱动。  
李书文就这样抱着贝奥武夫踏着稳健的步伐快速赶路。贝奥武夫的血还在不断地流，浓烈的呛人肺腑的血腥味从极近的地方灌进李书文的鼻子里。常人可能早就被熏得想要呕吐，他却只作寻常。血液汇聚到脸颊一侧，汇聚到胸腹，不过多数就连李书文染成了红色。那场面活像两个从地狱里爬出来的人。  
“红色……很配你……”  
贝奥武夫在李书文耳边喃喃细语。  
“已经这样了还在说些莫名其妙的话。”  
贝奥武夫没有回答。李书文觉得肩头非常沉。“贝奥武夫！”他尝试着去呼喊，怀里的男人却因为魔力过度流失而失去了意识。  
迦勒底的工作人员迅速地对贝奥武夫进行了检查，然而结果却是令人不安的。那个山洞里的怨灵或许早已盘踞在了那里，几百年间不知道吞噬了多少误闯禁地的人类魂魄，他们的怨恨与痛苦与它本身的怨恨与痛苦不断累积，导致这种诅咒是如此顽固而神秘。  
所幸迦勒底有几位熟悉诅咒魔术师。美狄亚被请到了贝奥武夫的跟前，她手一挥，荧荧的蓝光在躺着的男人身上浮现。  
“不会有大碍。我能够处理。”  
“真的？那就没事了？”  
“也不是完全无恙。这诅咒里的恶太过于纯粹和复杂，一旦中招理应是无解的。我可以抹去它的必死性，但诅咒的余迹会残存一段时间，过了这段时间就会恢复正常。”  
藤丸立香稍稍放下了心。贝奥武夫则继续躺在医务室里，虽然流血没有停止，但是有迦勒底 魔力支持着，不至于到灵基消亡的地步。玛修安静地靠过来，询问前辈是不是先去休息。出了这样的事情，立香早就被自责折腾得精疲力尽。她转过头，面对站在医务室里的李书文说：“大师，你也去休息吧。”  
“我待在这里就好。”  
“这里有对贝奥的灵基检测，有什么事情会第一时间提醒的，没关系的。”  
“不是事实上的必要性，而对我而言的必要性。毕竟是这个家伙挡在了我和那个魔物之间，如果不是他的举动，受到诅咒的将会是我。我不能像置之度外一样地继续干我自己的事情。”  
李书文就这样坐在床头的椅子上。  
藤丸立香回到自己的房间睡了一觉，头昏脑胀地醒来发现竟然已经是晚上了，第一时间匆匆忙忙就往医务室去。  
红色的枪兵看到立香，便说：“御主，他的伤口好像在愈合。”  
“真的？”  
立香凑上来，血果然已经不再淌了。但是贝奥武夫还在沉睡。突然一股腥臭钻进她的鼻子里，但床单已经被更换过，理应不该有这样强烈的味道，探究源头，竟是出自李书文的身上。  
“大师……你连身衣服都没有换吗！”少女一脸惊异。  
被御主提醒，李书文才想起来确实如此。先前在到处都是的血味里，再加上他的衣装本身就是红色和黑色，一时间难以分辨，干涸了之后也只能看出些细微的印迹，连他自己也忘记了自己的衣服被贝奥武夫的血所浸染的事情，只是把皮肤上的血擦了干净。  
接着藤丸立香又察觉到了一丝异样。  
李书文的嘴唇，原本是这样红的吗？如同他眼角的红妆那样，艳丽得仿佛是被涂上去的。  
御主问出口，不料枪兵猛地低下头去遮掩，脸红得像被灼烤着。他搪塞着什么“既然已经没有大碍，我就先回了。”便匆匆离开了医务室。  
李书文在他的房间里换了身衣服。他的嗅觉恢复之后，才重新察觉出这件长褂散发的味道有多难闻。  
他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，本以为自己好好擦掉了沾着的血污。那是贝奥武夫的血。  
结果到最后，即便他试图灌入魔力，也没能换得贝奥武夫的苏醒，包括他的笑容。不过他现在已经不再被蛊惑人心的错觉所困，只消自嘲自己的定力依然不足便是。  
他抱起衣服吸了一口呛人的气体，然后回忆嘴唇上附着的铁腥味，心里想着，果然无论是什么人，身体里流淌的血都是一样的。  
“……真臭啊。”


	2. 第二日

贝奥武夫停止流血并且从昏迷中醒来后就回到了自己的房间。  
第二天的清晨，人们发现一间从者寝室在门的位置直接空出个能通过四五个人的大洞，四散的瓦砾和扭曲变形的金属门横卧在走廊上。从那个洞里望进去，房间里也是一片废墟：床架折断坍塌，桌椅散架成一个个的部件，甚至墙面上也有凹陷下去的痕迹。同时有人目击称，看到过一个长毛怪在走廊上奔跑。  
后来人们发现这间房间是贝奥武夫的。而且目击者口中的长毛怪也是贝奥武夫。  
藤丸立香听到这个消息，偏过头挠挠脑袋。她以为是自己还没有睡醒。接着她又听到最新的进展，贝奥武夫现在在迦勒底的研究室里。  
她前去找人，发现那个目击者竟然所言不虚，贝奥武夫真的变成了长毛怪。  
原本被梳向后方的金色短发，现在乱蓬蓬地疯长成了稻草堆，直垂到半裸男人的大腿上，五官也一大半被遮挡了。藤丸立香的第一反应便是，诅咒还在继续。可是这个诅咒一点也不可怕，反倒让人觉得太好笑了。  
少女御主迈着小碎步偷偷靠近，笑嘻嘻地想要去摸一看就手感奇特的头发。玛修本来站在显示屏前，和达芬奇讨论着一些什么，看到立香和贝奥武夫之间只有一步之遥，突然脸上失去了血色。  
“咚——！！”  
带着回声的巨响让立香懵在了原地。突然出现在眼前的玛修切换到了战斗状态，在一瞬之间展开了盾牌。绝对坚固的防守把贝奥武夫撞离了几步，他摔到墙上，墙面轰鸣着碎裂开来，连带着研究室也微微颤抖。  
“前辈！没事吗？！”  
“啊……是、是……”  
确认了立香无恙，玛修又转身连连用九十度的鞠躬对贝奥武夫道歉。  
“没关系，没关系……”贝奥武夫一脸抱歉地看着被毁坏的墙，说：“谢谢你，玛修。”  
“怎、怎么了？玛修，为什么突然……？”  
“御主，请不要靠近我。是诅咒。”狂战士伸出他宽大的双手：“我会破坏所有我接触到的东西。”  
达芬奇从扫描仪器前抬起头扶了一下眼镜，说出了她的检查结果。贝奥武夫在灵基的表面覆盖着一层极高的魔力反应，它的数值已经远远超过了常规英灵应该具有的力量。而这种力量的作用效果和因果律有些相似，即当接触其他物体时会突然释放并且击碎物体，无论受咒者是否用力或有破坏的意愿。  
其他还有一些简单实验之后的报告，比如诅咒的效果集中在手部到腕关节的位置，然后依次向各个方向减弱，头顶和脚底的效果最低，因此本人不会在走路的时候踏破地板。  
藤丸立香挥动着双臂兴奋地叫嚷道，那岂不是变得超强了吗！无论什么样的敌人都轻而易举地击败，这真的是诅咒吗！  
“这个嘛……如果要类比的话，你听说过米达斯的点物成金的故事吗？在希腊神话中，国王米达斯贪得无厌，祈求得到了让一切接触到的东西都变成金子的法术，最后却连心爱的女儿也化为了金像，让他痛不欲生。不受控制的极大力量不是祝福，被称为诅咒确实会更合适些，它最终会连所爱的事物也一并毁灭。”达芬奇把贝奥武夫的扫描结果投影出来给立香看，“就像刚才说的，不是灵基受到了强化，仅仅只是附着在表面上，魔力没有办法被从者所使用。不过这么高浓度的魔力，嗯嗯，还真值得研究一下啊！”  
“如这位所说……”贝奥武夫转过头来对立香说，“我可能要被隔离一段时间，如果我碰到从者或许还有补救的可能，但要是人类，比如刚才，玛修没有及时赶到……”狂战士说不下去了。金色发丝之间露出来的红色眼睛只有凝重和肃穆。  
从研究室更里面的房间里面推出来一套拘束用具。上面已经遵照指示被施加了类似“Ruler Breaker”的解除强化的魔术，虽然不知道是否会有用，但姑且需要尝试一下。  
然而藤丸立香的反应格外激动。“为什么还要戴这个？不是隔离吗？这样不就成监禁了吗！”  
“御主？这是我提出来的，毕竟需要以防万一。”  
“怎么能仅仅因为有危害的可能性就被当做囚犯对待呢？这里有生前是杀人魔的英灵，有堕转的英灵，有生前是犯罪者的英灵，但是我们都相信他们作为从者能约束自己不伤害任何人！反正我不同意，不同意！”  
面对少女御主的固执贝奥武夫也拿她没有办法。

※※※

贝奥武夫一路上小心翼翼地来到指定的空着的战斗模拟室。他将要在这里待着，直到诅咒的效果消失。如果现在是昨天的情况的延续，那么“禁闭时间”只需一天或许就可以结束了。  
为了防止他过于无聊，模拟室已经按照他的请求调整成了特定的环境模拟。贝奥武夫在里面独自走来走去，假装自己在散步。走累了，就坐下，头一点一点地打瞌睡。  
百无聊赖的时间不知过了多久，模拟室的门被打开，贝奥武夫眨眨眼睛，看到是李书文走了进来，马上站起来，连连往后退。  
“今天不行！今天我不能和你打，你别过来，听我说——”  
“我听说诅咒的事了。我不是来找你比试的，我是来送牢饭的。呵呵，开玩笑的。你从早上就什么都没吃，饿了吧？”  
从者不需要进食，但是如果不给从者吃饭，很可能就会严重打击意志力，消磨战斗欲望，让主从关系变得紧张。简而言之，饥饿使人消沉。  
贝奥武夫果然是饿了。他眼睛发亮，赶忙找了一块草坪盘腿坐下。李书文也面对面坐下，打开饭盒，里面是金黄诱人的炒饭。贝奥武夫刚要伸手却马上缩回来。“我……我不能端碗，会碎的。”食物散发着香味就在面前却吃不到，唾液腺分泌的口水都快从嘴角漏出来到了，狂战士说话的尾音带上了委屈的哭腔。  
“我喂你。”李书文掏出勺子，“不过合上嘴的时候小心点，牙齿不要磕到餐具，虽然说头部诅咒效果最弱，也保不准会咬碎，勺子我只带了三把。”  
“你怎么知道效果强弱的事情的？达芬奇也告诉你了？”  
“那个时候我就在现场。”  
“……你随随便便就气息遮蔽的习惯什么时候能够改改。”  
“怕是改不了了。这么多嘴，还吃不吃了？”  
“吃、吃！”  
李书文把贝奥武夫凌乱的遮住脸颊的长头发拨到两边，开始给他喂饭。高大壮实的男人一口接一口，迫不及待狼吞虎咽的样子，还有那鼓动圆润的腮帮子，让李书文觉得有些熟悉。虽然不是很确定，他似乎在老了之后代替隔壁邻居照顾小孩。那小孩不听话，贪玩，总不爱吃饭，他就举着碗跟在后面喂，那样子也是这样，脸颊一鼓一鼓的。只不过眼前的“孩子”食欲明显旺盛多了。  
回忆起生前事情的李书文被逗乐了，呵呵地笑，贝奥武夫腾不出嘴，只得用眼神发表疑问，李书文也不答，只是伸手挑去了男人嘴角的饭粒。  
一粒不剩得喂完了，李书文拾掇饭盒和餐具。贝奥武夫说：“再坐一会儿呗？”  
“我要是待的时间长了，恐怕御主会担心得冲进来。”  
“那……那你再亲我一口。”  
李书文仿佛被施了定身术，僵硬地转过脑袋：“你……那个时候，醒着？”  
“咦？是真的？你真的亲了我？”  
“什么？！”  
“也称不上清醒，只是隐约有这个感觉，我问了一下，好像只有你一直坐在旁边，所以我这么猜？”  
“我那只是——！我只是……我是想如果我给你一些魔力，你会不会就可以醒过来。”  
“我知道。”贝奥武夫哈哈大笑，“逗你玩儿呢。这里太无聊了。”  
李书文叹口气，坐了回去。  
“御主本来想来给你带饭的，被阻止了。”  
“嗯，别来比较好。他们倒允许你来哦？”  
“因为我很强。”  
“好好好。可是据说现在的我身上这层表面的高浓度魔力具有超过一般的从者的力量，就算是你恐怕也被一击粉碎了灵基……”  
“那位女士确实是这么说的呢。嚯！这让我非常好奇啊，究竟会强到什么程度呢？让我见识下吧！？”  
李书文突然神情亢奋起来，身体向前倾，一副跃跃欲试的姿态。贝奥武夫大喊不妙，自己怎么突然忘了这方面的话题是这个人的禁区呢？！如果是以前，狂战士必定会一跃而起欣然迎战，此时他却不断地向后挪动着向后撤，“不，等等！”  
“没关系，我只是从者罢了！手臂粉碎也好，灵核毁坏也好，让我看看吧！我的武术究竟能不能伤到这样的你！来吧，站起来！”  
李书文伸出手，贝奥武夫猛地跳起来，拉开了距离。  
“不行！”  
红色的身影走过来。“我不是人类，也不在乎受伤，不用顾虑。”  
“不行！”贝奥武夫焦急地快要把自己点着，他根本不知道怎么劝说进入战斗状态的李书文！  
狂战士突然跪了下来，一声闷响，膝盖把模拟室的地板敲出个两个凹洞，系统受损，嗞呀乱叫，原本周遭的绿草竹林，远方的红亭白墙，以及空气中飘忽的若影若现的笛声骤然消失，只留下偌大房间的空空四壁。  
“我答应过御主。她确信我不会伤害到任何人所以拒绝给我戴上镣铐。我不仅不能出手，也不能让你碰到我。”  
“……”  
“拜托了。”  
“……！”  
贝奥武夫低着头，长发杂乱无章，覆盖了他的脸、肩膀和胸膛，李书文觉得自己看到一尊佛像，陈旧的、满是划痕的佛像，跪在青石瓦上，跪了千年。杂草在其身上落籽，恣肆疯长。  
“我知道了。”李书文放下攻击态势，“……是我的老毛病犯了。不过，男儿膝下有黄金，别轻易跪。”  
贝奥武夫不动。李书文轻巧地蹲下来，为男人整理乱发，露出扭曲着的尽是痛苦的五官。  
“那个小姑娘……玛修小姐……在盾牌的后面，我看到了。”贝奥武夫把声音从喉咙里挤出来，“她的眼睛里是恐惧。虽然只有一会儿，她是真的在害怕。她经历过那么多致命的危机，已经足够勇敢，我没想到会在面对我的时候露出这样的表情。那种眼神我见过！我见过很多次，永远不会忘记！那是——那是看到格伦戴尔的时候人们的眼神。”  
希腊的国王，抱着他的爱女痛哭流涕，心碎欲绝。再多的黄金都比不上那灵动鲜活的美丽脸庞。  
而传说的巨人杀手不要黄金，不要功名，也不要璀璨的王冠。但如若失去了爱与相信的眼神他便失去了一切。这是名副其实的诅咒。  
李书文抚弄着贝奥武夫的头发，说他是个傻子——刚才还几欲燃烧的临战的样子，现在就像对待一个闹着脾气的娃娃。他说，仅仅只有一日的诅咒，就当做是噩梦一场。末了，他吻了撩拨起头发的额头。狂战士的胸膛雷声作响。  
李书文带着吃剩的饭盒走了。贝奥武夫重新变成独身一人。模拟系统坏了，四周又单调又冷清。他随便躺下，准备睡过去。希望就像昨天那样，一觉醒来，一切回归如常。此外，虽然相比前者可能性更低，他还希望得到一个李书文的吻。  
当然，不是什么魔力供给，也不是对待孩子一般亲吻额头，而是一个真的吻。  
一日的诅咒在午夜结束。附着在贝奥武夫身上的力量消失。同时，那头过度生长的乱糟糟的金发也一并脱落下来，男人重新恢复了短发。而这头发丝浓缩着大量魔力，被达芬奇收集起来准备好好研究，却发现许多方法都无法分解，甚至动用了Excalibur来尝试破坏等等一系列的事情，就是无关紧要的后话了。


	3. 第三日

“荆轲，荆轲！你看那边，为什么迦勒底的休息室里面有熊？”  
玛尔达拉了拉她女性伙伴的衣角，指着不远处隔着玻璃门的毛绒物体。  
“咦，是真的。是志度内的朋友？”  
“志度内的那只不是白色的吗？”  
“说不定是它的男朋友？不，那只白熊好像也是公的……？”  
两人这么说着走进休息室里。那只熊挺着肥肥圆圆的肚子，两条粗短的腿伸着，像人那样靠在椅子边上，低着头，把脑袋埋进胸前的毛里，像是在睡觉。  
玛尔达悄悄接近。  
“当心哦？熊还是挺危险的动物，何况这只不知道到底什么来头。”  
“没关系，动物都很喜欢我的……大概？因为我是圣女嘛。”  
她摸摸熊的头，手指瞬间陷进厚重浓密的毛里。不是猫或者狗那样顺滑的触感，而是更加柔韧的，甚至会有些扎手。熊醒了，睁开圆溜溜的眼睛，浑身抖了一下，但没有后续动作，僵在了那里。  
“你看，它果然喜欢我吧？一动不动让我摸呢，好乖。”  
荆轲也坐下，“啊，手感真的不错欸。”  
两人一下子忘记了自己本来的目的地，一人一边像抱着大型毛绒玩具那样半靠半倚，摸摸脖子摸摸肚皮。巨大野兽散发着温暖的体温。  
“嗯？这是什么？”荆轲拨弄毛的时候觉得自己好像在皮肤上看到了什么东西。她仔细看了看，觉得那痕迹有些像烧伤，翻找了一圈，果然胸腹的其它地方也有，便硬掰过熊的脑袋，拨开右眼周围的毛确认——  
“……是贝奥武夫？！”  
玛尔达听了，立刻撒了手，不停地向后退，一脸难以接受地说：“这只熊是那个光着上身到处走的笨蛋？！骗人的吧！那现在的情况……这是……！是全裸？！”要不是身为骑阶还拥有一些身为圣女的自觉，而且当着朋友的面，她早就尖叫着挥出拳头砸过去了。  
“贝奥武夫。”荆轲问道：“是你吗？”  
熊拼命点头。  
“听说你中了诅咒？是因为那个？”  
熊点头。  
“听得懂但是没法说话？”  
再点头。  
“唔……是这样啊。”问罢荆轲再次躺了回去。  
玛尔达绕了一圈，凑在荆轲耳边小声地说：“等等荆轲！这可是个全裸的男人哦？！虽然外表是一头熊可里面是个只知道冲过来说我想和你斗殴的笨蛋男人哦？！”  
“但是……很舒服啊。”无论什么时候这个侠客似的女人都有些醉醺醺的，这才晨起不过一个时辰就已经一盏酒下肚。她把头枕在熊的前肢上，说：“也没什么大不了的吧？毛就是衣服啦，是连体衣哦连体衣。而且本人也没有意见的样子，对吧？”然而贝奥武夫是根本无法开口的。  
玛尔达仍然心有芥蒂，但还是忍不住诱惑一边嘟囔着“不要出现什么变态的想法哦只是因为毛很舒服”开始摸起了两只扁圆的耳朵。  
逐渐更多的人发现了贝奥武夫变成熊的事情。更令人头疼的是，小孩从者一来就不愿走了。那样小小的身体可以整个人趴在背上或者骑在熊的脖子上。御主赶过来，把杰克从贝奥武夫的背上抱下来，教导她不可以做让别人困扰的事情，结果不一会儿自己就被吸进了毛绒陷阱里。  
荆轲乐呵呵地看着眼前的贝奥武夫沉着脸像认命了似的躺着装尸体，被众人或围观或上下其手地抚摸，觉得这个样子一定要李书文瞧瞧。  
她在战斗模拟室找到他还有燕青。李书文来到热闹非常的休息室，也笑了起来。  
“贝奥武夫，变得很受欢迎啊？”  
“被女人小孩围在中间感觉有些令人羡慕呢，哈哈，不过要是扯我头发拉我耳朵还是免了。”  
变成熊的贝奥武夫本来看到来人想要求救，抬头咬住李书文衣服的下摆，却听到两人事不关己高高挂起的发言，便把头扭到一边不予理睬，似乎更加郁闷。   
时间临近中午，众人作鸟兽散，三三两两前往食堂吃饭。贝奥武夫在休息室留到很晚。然而等他回避了人流来到了食堂，努力用不习惯的后肢站起身探向窗口，红色的弓兵却搬来了一筐蔬菜。   
“不好意思啊。我问过了，最好不要给动物喂人吃的熟食呢。然而生肉今天已经没有了，只有蔬菜还有剩余……”  
熊皱鼻，龇牙咧嘴表示抗议。  
卫宫视若无睹。他在迦勒底的厨房待的时间久了，似乎产生了某种强烈的原则意识，比如一定要让每个用餐的从者和工作人员心满意足且健康地走出食堂，为此他也花了很多心思打造美味的口感又不至于添加太多的油脂和调料。若是眼前的棕熊用熟悉的声音提出控诉，他或许会犹豫权衡一下清淡无味未料理过的生蔬菜和好吃却有健康风险的饭之间哪个更加适当。而现在卫宫只是果断地抱着那个箩筐来到呜呜发声的贝奥武夫面前。  
“来的正好，金时先生，”卫宫招呼不远处一身金光的健硕男人，“这位是贝奥武夫，但是由于不走运变成了现在这样子。虽然提供了蔬菜但是完全不肯吃啊，能不能帮忙翻译一下？”  
“咦？Bear&Wolf Guy？真的？那可真是不太妙啊！OK，交给我吧。”坂田金时蹲下来，“嗯嗯，哦哦……他说，我就算饿死也不要像个真的畜生一样埋在食盆里嚼生菜叶。”  
卫宫拿起一根胡萝卜凑到贝奥武夫的嘴巴边上。  
“当然也不要被人喂食。”接着金时又听见贝奥武夫说了一些诸如你这个整天拿着别人武器的冒牌翻版的混蛋揍你啊之类的话，觉得还是不要翻译为妙。“嗯——But 要我说啊Bear&Wolf Guy……你现在的状态也没办法自己握餐具吃饭吧……”  
李书文走进食堂，头上湿漉漉的，像是刚刚沐浴完毕。他显然很意外一头熊和两个大男人蹲在角落的情景。除此之外食堂已经空无一人。  
“看这个样子我是来得有些晚了。”  
“放心，还有一些。”卫宫起身给李书文盛饭，“啊不过，算上金时的量，这好像是最后的了。”  
“贝奥武夫，正好也一起吗？你的午饭是这个？是吗，因为是熊只能吃生的？”他凑近了蹲下，从箩筐里捡起一颗包心菜掰成一片一片，“来，吃吧。”  
“……”  
棕熊默默地把包菜叶卷进嘴里咀嚼。身为熊味觉和嗅觉都变得奇特，尝不出甘甜，也没有苦涩，生脆的咔吱咔吱的声响充斥了脑颅，牙齿咬合的动作勾起了兽最本能的食欲，他逐渐顾不上自己的动作是如何堕落远离人类的模样，也顾不上旁人注视的目光，在李书文的重复饲喂的动作下，整整一筐的生蔬菜被席卷一清。  
蔬菜吃光了，没有强烈的饱腹感，但进食欲总算消退了点。丑陋而野蛮的进食姿态被一览无余，重新恢复人的神志的贝奥武夫感到一种耻辱，仿佛一丝不挂地被逼迫着走上街头，招摇过市，且是以四脚着地的姿势。  
然而李书文自始自终都是温和的，平静的，眉目低垂，甚至嘴角含笑，一如昨天空荡荡的房间只有彼此二人，今天只不过是昨天的延续。在其他人，甚至是贝奥武夫自己的眼里，这样表情的李书文实属罕见。  
他或是沸腾着的，在战场上，在操枪与挥拳中；接着就是凝固着的，安静得令人捉摸不透，紧抿的嘴唇自己就化为了刀锋。但是这两日里所见到的他是流淌着的——贝奥武夫不知道如何准确地形容。平日里向恪守自己时间安排的神枪使变得极富有耐心。  
为什么呢？是因为这样难堪的自己实在值得同情？只在怜悯的时候善待？因为是平静日常之外的新鲜事所以感到很有意思？倘若果真如此那么正如燕青所说，真是个性格糟糕的男人。

※※※  
我跟在李书文的身后走。他本来提出说从来没有和熊搏斗过，想要来尝试下。我当然借着金时先生的口回绝了。毕竟我现在还没有习惯当一只熊，怎么可能打得过他，最后肯定只有挨打的份。于是他就打算回房间修整。而我的房间也在附近不远的地方。  
四脚走路的感觉相当不习惯，走得异常缓慢。熊的视力非常不好，我根本看不清楚眼前的路，因此在一早慌张地走出房门的时候马上迷失了方向。我匍匐着，视线只能够到李书文的腰部。奇妙的感觉，小个子的男人原来只够得到我的胸口，平日里占据着绝对的高度优势，轻轻松松能看到他的头顶，马尾辫随着摆动微微晃悠的细节也一清二楚。虽然永远抬着头和我说话，但他似乎也不因此而介怀恼怒。只存在于俯视视野里的身影，却让人觉得坚韧而强大，不可思议的魅力。  
而现在轮到我抬着头看他了。  
我走的慢，李书文也把手背在身后慢慢地踱步，时不时回头瞧我一眼。  
是吗，被低着头瞧着是这样的感觉？  
“真是慢呐，贝奥武夫。”  
哼，没办法，身体太胖……不，是太庞大了！而且四肢也短过了头。如果这么嫌麻烦大可不必等我，自己回去不就行了？有本事也抱着现在这样的我走！  
“呵呵，想要我抱你走吗？”  
咦？一瞬间我以为自己开口说话了。结果还是只能发出细微的呜呜声。  
“不行啊，你现在太胖了。”  
什——！  
我想要争辩，但现在的身体什么都做不到。就像先前的时候，围在周围的人不断抚摸，都快把我的毛摸秃了，我想抗议却不能，也不敢大幅度地挣扎来挣脱，毕竟都是些女人孩子的从者，熊的爪子和力道都不可小觑。  
说到底，熊真的有那么可爱吗？庞大笨重，又不是猫或者狗，莫名其妙。荆轲不说，就连那个圣女也贴得过紧了……胸部，胸部的触感非常清晰……真是的。某种程度上说都是性骚扰了，而且加害方说不定还是我。如她所说，现在我根本等于赤身裸体。  
她不是一直对我有些敌意吗？没办法，毕竟我的外表是这种样子，留下不好的印象也是理所当然的，虽然每次找她打架也都好好的答应了下来，没想到刚才居然也说了“很可爱”，还真吓了一跳。可爱……吗。但李书文倒没什么特别的反应。果然不是会喜欢可爱东西的人。  
让孩子展露笑颜，让女人变得没有防备，感觉确实不赖，但没有想象中的雀跃，像身体的重量那样心也变得重了。无法言语，也无法展露正确的表情，什么都无法吐露。  
但正因如此，就像是戴着面具那样，感觉许多平常做不到的事情也做得到了。  
我的房间到了。我抬起头望向高高的门禁，脚下发力，总算摇晃着站了起来。这么一站，视野又突然飞向半空，一时间感到了眩晕。  
“你能按得了按钮吗？”  
别小看我啊，至少智商还是人不是动物啊。  
李书文就在一边看着我一点一点地笨拙地用爪子按下数字，说：“还不赖。”  
从站起来的这个角度看，高度比原来还高，因此李书文看上去更小了。我把手掌搭在他的肩膀上，贴近他，瞬间他就被笼罩在了一片阴影里。高度差异太过巨大，低头的动作对我现在不太灵巧的脖子产生了巨大的负荷。我把我潮湿的鼻头和嘴部贴到李书文柔软干燥的嘴唇上。  
李书文没有马上避开，只是在结束之后用力地搓了嘴巴，似乎毛沾到那上面了。  
“狗熊狗熊，果然离不开狗字呐。”  
我戴着兽的面具，那上面有受欢迎的魔法，变得可爱也成为了可能，甚至能够得到厌烦我的人的赞美。我拥抱他，把他埋进我厚厚的毛里，幻想着毛绒的陷阱也能够困住他。  
“哼，你什么时候也学会撒娇了？”李书文的手掌在我的背上上下抚摸，非常舒服，我的鼻子里不受控制地发出了呼噜声。摸了一会儿他从我的胸膛挣脱出来，“好了好了，整个身体都贴上来，比以前还重，而且，毛都钻进我的鼻子里了。”说完打了个喷嚏。“那我走了。”  
他最后一次望向我的眼睛。我那圆而小的、视力奇差的眼睛。我看不清李书文是以什么样的表情看向我，当然也无法看清他的眼睛里是不是有我的倒影。  
只是没来由地，我感到他似乎有些寂寞。


	4. 第四日

贝奥武夫走出自己的房间，在走廊上遇到了看上去相当繁忙的御主。藤丸立香也看到了她，过来关切地询问。外表上贝奥武夫恢复了原来的模样，没有在滴血，没有奇怪恼人的一头乱发，也显而易见地是双脚站立着的人类的样貌。  
“好像没有奇怪的改变呢……”立香绕着他端详了一圈，“其他地方，身体，有什么不舒服吗？”  
“……不，没有。”  
“去扫描一下吧，看看诅咒有没有完全地消除。要是有什么万一就糟了！”  
“还是算了，不用了，我没事。”  
御主依旧劝说他检查，狂战士却变得有些不耐烦起来，他四处张望，活动着自己的一条胳膊作着热身运动，大声嚷嚷着：“好几天都缩在房间人都快废了，谁都好快来让我痛痛快快地揍一顿！”  
立香放下了心。果然那个熟悉的除了斗殴什么都不会想的狂战士回来了。虽说只是诅咒的余迹，却持续了这么多天。虽然她也想过再去求助美狄亚，看看能不能再想想办法，但是把自己的房间布置成魔术工房，在其中专心致志地做自己事情的那位魔术师显然很不情愿。在她看来，这样各式各样的灵基上异常，既危不至死，又没有造成其他人的损失，根本是无关紧要的小后遗症。  
然而作为御主的立香看在眼里，贝奥武夫每天被诅咒困扰着，虽一句话也没有抱怨，但几乎什么都做不了的他其实一点都开心。看到他能够从这波折中解脱真是太好了。  
贝奥武夫看着似乎比他自己还高兴的少女御主，摸摸她的头。柔软的带着洗发水香气的头发，忍不住揉搓的幅度大了些，把辫子也全部弄得松松垮垮——原来能够毫无顾虑地触碰他人是这么值得庆幸的事情。如果真的因为自己的无心接触而给她带去了无法挽救的伤亡，那么这份彻骨的悔恨将会印刻于英灵座上永远无法摆脱吧。

※※※  
贝奥武夫诅咒解除的消息传到了正在全神贯注练习着枪术的李书文的耳朵里。他愉快地大笑，找到他，拖着他垂挂在身后的长长锁链走到模拟室里去。  
“你已经很久没有伸展拳脚了，我先让你一招，怎么样？”六合大枪在李书文的掌心中隐去。红发男人踏出一个震脚，摆好了姿势。  
“啥——？！别把我看扁了！看我把你揍趴下！”贝奥武夫把指关节按得咔咔作响。  
明明只有几日没有交战却像时隔了数个月那么久。贝奥武夫感到自己的身体可能确实变得迟钝了。但李书文赤红的身影和凶猛的寸劲不用多时就把他潜藏在这副躯壳深处的火焰重新唤醒。若是平常，他们还会因为御主的告诫掌握一下分寸，注意不要大肆破坏房间的墙壁，然而现在却顾不了那么多了——仿佛久别重逢那般，欢欣狂喜带着热量从腹地升腾上来。几个回合下来两人都已大汗淋漓。  
但汗水淌的太多，慢慢地也造成了问题。  
李书文突然退几步，从激斗中抽离出来，撤掉了攻击的姿势。他不止一次地注意到贝奥武夫在交手间隙里试图去提他的裤子。对手频频三心二意让他变得有些不快。这样根本无法享受到死斗的快感。  
“你是怎么回事。如果衣着让你不舒服，那就先暂停一下，等你整理好再开始。”  
“……”贝奥武夫摆弄了几下自己的裤腰带，扯了扯大腿根附近的裤管，最后低声说：“还是……到此为止吧。”  
“啊？”  
看到李书文拧起眉毛，贝奥武夫心虚地说：“你看，地板已经变成这样了，御主肯定又要生气了……”  
“一般你可不是会在战斗中在意这些事情的人,弄坏模拟室的事情你干的比我少吗？”李书文追问道：“贝奥武夫，你是不是灵基还有什么问题？哪里很痛？如果依旧不正常，就现在中止，你去检查。快点说，这种半吊子的结果我可不能接受。”  
“……我对御主说谎了。诅咒还没结束。”  
“为什么撒谎？”  
“原因，在这里不方便说……”  
“扭扭捏捏的……”李书文叹了口气。他的战斗欲还远远没被满足就唐突地结束了，高涨的情绪也破灭，焦躁非常，却又没法发泄在还在受诅咒折磨的人身上，“那么，来我房间。这样总行了？”  
贝奥武夫推辞不过，一脸别扭地跟着李书文。这个武术家的寝室和他的很类似，只有寻常的生活必需品，没有自我喜好的装饰或者结构的改造。或许是接近自己熟悉的空间的缘故，贝奥武夫稍微松了口气。  
房间的主人从壁橱里拿出了茶叶用开水泡开，再在桌子上摆上了点心，忙活了一阵才坐下来。   
“这是……？”  
“没有什么可以招待的。大多都是同乡和御主他们送我的茶点。我不是很热衷这些东西，一直囤积在那里。”  
贝奥武夫抓起一块塞到嘴巴里，松软的质地，还未被牙齿敲开就融化在嘴里，甜腻的、带着花香。只是三两下，眼前的盘子就空了一半，而男人的脸颊结实地鼓了起来。  
“你喜欢的话带一点走吧。再过段时间就超过保质期了。”李书文说，“那么，说吧。你应该明白，如果你因为隐瞒不报而最后独自受罪，御主会伤心的。自己说不出口的话我替你去。”  
贝奥武夫剧烈地咳嗽起来，几口清茶灌进喉咙里，甜点黏在牙床上扣都扣不下。自认为不是什么大不了的事，不说也没关系，与此同时实在不想让第二人知道，太难以启齿了。然而现在被李书文逼问，他便舔着甜点渍口齿不清地说：“那个没有了。”  
“我没有听清，把嘴里的东西咽下去再说话。”  
贝奥武夫豁出去了似的，抹了抹嘴角，开始解自己的腰带。   
随着金属碰撞的声音闷热粗糙的布料卸下，毫无防备的肌肤带着还未蒸干的汗液，接触到清凉的空气，在大腿根本泛起异样的感觉。  
李书文由于吃惊而愣在那里，视线黏在那个被裸露出来的绝对隐私的部位而无法移开。  
没有男性的生殖器，而是一片平坦。蒙昧如他也依旧知道，在耻毛的遮掩之下若影若现的部位是什么。  
贝奥武夫呼出一口热气。自己的吐息中包含甜点所残留的香气。唇齿间也都是。那大概是玫瑰的味道。现在的自己就像是有暴露癖的变态一样，全身却不由自主地变烫了。脑袋一片空白，仿佛深处填充的都是凌乱的棉絮。然而与停摆的大脑相反的是，心却跳得异常地有干劲。  
玫瑰花从他的心脏长出来。妖冶而纯粹的爱之花。  
终于从冲击性的景象中回过神来，李书文慌忙闪开视线，“快拉上！”他涨红了两颊，就连衣领包裹的脖颈也染上绯色，“混账！我说快拉上裤子！不知羞耻也该有个限度！”  
“呃……哦……”  
极大的嗓门，或许隔壁都已经听到了。李书文在暴怒。那样恐怖的神情贝奥武夫还是第一次见到。被泼了一盆冷水一般，他瞬间恢复了清醒。枪兵抓住他的枪，逃一样地向门走去，却突然反应过来这正是自己的房间而尴尬不已地停住脚步。  
贝奥武夫沉默着整理好了裤子，系上腰带。李书文的行动，不是逐客令又是什么呢？  
厌恶。厌恶。厌恶这样畸变的身体。不过也是人之常情。自己在早上发现的时候也不知所措地缩在床上许久。是人之常情呐。  
“嗯，所以……就是这样啦。是目前为止最轻的诅咒了，但是很难对那样的小女孩说出口吧。不，就算不是御主也……某种意义上还是挺严重的事情？于是就保密，保密……那么，我就告辞了。感谢甜点，很好吃。”  
没有得到李书文的挽留，贝奥武夫双手插在裤子口袋里踏出房门，自动门在身后合上。  
花的枝条如藤蔓一样还在疯狂地生长，从内到外，把高大的周身尽数淹没，细小而密集的尖刺毫不留情地扎进了肉里。

※※※  
贝奥武夫马上走进淋浴房冲澡。  
剧烈运动后出了汗，裤子的布料很硬，变得黏湿的皮肤表面会粘在上面不停摩擦，直到发痒变红。本身对贝奥武夫而言是习以为常的事情，且是个性和皮肉都粗粝坚实得不像话的男人，但现在，裆部中间空出一块，触感微妙地发生了改变，而与之相替代的女性的柔软的器官躺在两腿之间，这样的自我意识挥之不去，连本该不痛不痒的不适都成为了强烈的干扰。  
没有料想到事态发展成了这样。虽然自己不打招呼就脱裤子什么的可能让同性也会感到不舒服，但那种情况下这样直接展示会比口头说明更加容易理解吧？李书文的反应也太大了，大到让人觉得有些心痛的地步。  
热水从头顶上喷洒下来，身体沐浴在舒服的温度中。结实饱满的分明的肌肉以及横卧在上面的狰狞疤痕依然如故，丝毫未变。无论是体型也好，肌肤的质感也罢，都没有因此而变得柔和温婉。贝奥武夫撑着瓷砖的墙壁，低头注视着下腹。或许正因为只有那一处变得不同而显得格外怪异而不堪入目。  
如果全部的灵基都改变，如果连外表都是女子的话……  
不，自己在胡乱想些什么呢。  
抱过女人，甚至可以说是经验丰富的曾经的王，贝奥武夫当然清楚男女情交其中的妙处。水滴声冲击耳鼓膜。浑浑噩噩地神游似地清洗着身体时，手指最终探向下方的阴唇。骚痒就触电一样从指间穿梭而过。  
“呃……！”  
狂战士倒吸一口气，抽离手指。蒸汽灌进男人的肺里，呼吸变得沉重滞慢，站在淋浴房里，仿佛身处危险而又充斥致命诱惑的灼热地狱——快感来过一次，就会邪恶地催促他做第二次。  
红色的玫瑰，完全盛开的爱之花。剥开层层交叠的花瓣，隐秘的欲望之所。男人熟稔地寻找到充血的阴核。喷薄欲出的甜美浓稠的果汁从不堪忍受的脆弱表皮的裂缝中间满溢出来。  
“呃……唔嗯……”  
粗糙的指肚在娇嫩的穴口只试探摩擦，然而仅仅是这样，从更里面的地方，滚烫的欲念就不管不顾地扩散。透明的粘稠包裹了他手指，混着热水咕叽咕叽地搅拌着浆汁。贝奥武夫捂着嘴，把呻吟压下去。很快他必须用腾出手去撑着墙壁不让自己跪到地上。于是下流而沙哑的低喊从喉间咆哮出声。  
顺滑湿润的被粗暴对待而完全张开的小洞吞进半截食指。空虚却一点都没有被抑制。  
“不行……不……哈……嘎哈……”  
快——快到了——  
陌生的器官和陌生的快感，贝奥武夫却熟知怎样帮助女伴攀上高峰。这种老练竟有一天会应用在自己的身上。他加快了爱抚的手指，表面上施加更为强烈和密集的刺激。终于甬道壁上翻绞痉挛，混沌不清的脑海被过于猛烈的快乐冲刷成了一片汪洋。  
贝奥武夫在脱力感中摇晃沉重的头。  
“不知羞耻也该有个限度。”  
他想起李书文的声音，想起他的暴怒。那时他的眼光游移到了别处，若消瘦的铁面转过来，那双黑色的眼睛里透露的会是怎样的轻蔑？高潮过后的双腿微微颤抖。贝奥武夫自嘲地笑笑。这样幻想的时候，女穴的尽头又涌出了热流。  
变态。

贝奥武夫擦拭干自己的身体走出浴室。抹去白雾，镜子面前的自己乳尖可耻地挺立着，带着深红的颜色和水光。小腹的部位，褐色的皮肤上服帖地覆盖着强烈颜色对比的金色的体毛。他为自己消失不见的尺寸可观的阳物哀叹了片刻，但很快带着怪异的猫抓般的心情吞了口口水。  
鬼使神差地，在穿裤子的中途他又难以忍耐地开始触碰私处。于是他干脆半倚床上，把后背垫高，潮湿的小洞里埋进一根手指。体内吞噬着他神志的酸涩促使他更加深入。仰面躺着的姿势却产生了严重的阻碍，便折叠起双腿。  
娼妇吗，你这个家伙。  
又是李书文沉闷冷酷的嗓音。将自己从头到尾用整洁的衣装包覆起来的禁欲的东方男人。李书文解开自己红色长褂的下摆，把黑色裤子褪下去。是啊，如果……有那根火热的更加粗长的东西插进来……  
双腿被滚烫的掌心强硬地分开，阴茎冲破狭窄甬道的阻隔撞进去。  
“呃啊——疼……唔呃……”  
两根手指凶狠地抵达如此深的地方。明明觉得有些疼痛，贝奥武夫却继续弯曲着指骨抚慰自己。  
压在身上的李书文像是感到燥热一样地解开排扣。晶莹的汗液从钢铁般的的腹肌上滴落。他挺动腰部用像要捅穿腹部的劲头顶弄初次容纳异物的生涩小洞。  
重复的破坏般的生殖行为。  
粗壮的褐色肌肤的男人表情痛苦地仰着头，已然无法思考，为什么疼痛远远胜过快感还要如此自我折磨。纤细的数不清的藤蔓带着尖刺缠在他的脖子上越勒越紧，几乎快要不能呼吸。  
逐渐地痛觉不再明晰。忽然指肚抵在体内一块软肉上的时候他因为突如其来的快感刺激地从床上弹起来。  
“——！！哈啊！呃！怎、怎么回事……”  
体内的每一下重击都准确地擦过给他带去可怕快乐的地带。贝奥武夫眼神失去了聚焦，只知道咬着快要出血的手指细碎地低声淫叫。男人甘甜地吐息。胸口饱胀的乳头瘙痒难耐，但是已经腾不出手去顾及了。他翻过身，用独臂支撑自己的体重。胸部接触到床单的触感带来慰藉，但这样的姿势同时也有巨大的负担。  
李书文，李书文。  
那个小个子的男人的双掌或许能够把他快要毫无知觉的腰腹抬起来，牢牢地固定住。  
股间的水声越来越响。源源不断的蜜液包裹了他的手指。敲击着不断收缩的内壁的东西，不断地接近深处却永远到不了底。想要被侵犯最里面。尽头颤抖着的子宫若被一遍遍地侵袭，一遍遍地被灌溉，或许也会像蜜糖一样因难以忍受的热量融化吧。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
狂战士的面孔埋在枕头里，把雌性似的、快要哭出来的呜咽声消化在其中。  
窒息的绝顶浪潮。布满伤迹的大腿根剧烈打颤，当他艰难地将手指从绞紧蠕动的阴穴里抽出来的时候透明的稠液也一并带出来，牵连出一道银丝。  
很快乐。很快乐。很痛苦。很痛苦。  
高潮结束之后贝奥武夫大口喘着气倒在弄得又皱又乱的床单上。从脑后涌起来难以抗拒的倦怠感。在难以察觉的时候，玫瑰的藤蔓已经蔓延滋长到了疯狂的地步，连他自身的面容也被掩盖，看不分明。锋利的尖刺在逐渐勒紧的时候留下划痕，细小的无关紧要的不被人发觉的划痕。  
食指中指泡得太久都起了皱。他把手指含进嘴里舔舐，刚洗过澡，没有什么特别的味道。意识到自己在做什么后他感到胃被翻绞。我有什么地方变得不太对劲。或许是那个诅咒。那个诅咒在我的身上动了什么手脚。他不敢想象如果李书文知晓了这一切会露出什么表情。一定不只是暴怒这么简单的事情了。  
虽然非常疲惫，但两腿之间的粘稠却又快把污秽的近乎于恶的欲望唤醒。仓皇地清理了自己的身体后，他顶着湿润的头发，慵懒地躺在床上穿裤子，却在穿到一半的时候迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

※※※  
哐！！哐！！哐！！  
巨大的令人心惊胆颤的闷响。李书文扎着马步，一个接着一个地击倒训练用假人。在他身旁不远处，金属碎零件已经堆积成山。  
“喂喂，李书文……”燕青抱着手臂轻轻走近，一脸担忧的样子，说：“虽然这些东西很容易回炉重造啦……但是你不觉得在短时间里破坏的太多了吗？看上去心情很糟糕啊，发生什么了？”白天御主带他出战也是，据说样子非常反常——他以势如破竹的态势独自击破了全部的敌人，全身散发的黑暗气息就连立香也难以靠近。  
李书文在同乡友人的劝说下收了手。  
“我好像做了非常绝情的事情。”  
“确实挺绝情的，都碎成渣了。”  
“我是说，对别人，从者。”  
“哈哈哈，你在说什么呢，你不是一直都这样吗？呃，咳咳，好吧……对象呢……是谁？”  
“贝奥武夫……”  
“不会吧？那个看起来脑子一根筋的狂战士？你也能伤到他的心？”  
李书文琢磨不透。自己被羞愤烧得无所适从，回过头的来的时候已经不记得那个男人是以什么样的表情离开自己的房间的。他在伤心吗？无论如何事实便是，他把贝奥武夫赶了出去。从此引以为傲的平和的心境被搅了个天翻地覆。  
燕青并不知晓，常常表现地无比恶劣的李书文也同样把义看得无比重要。无赖汉把义刺在背脊上以作宣誓。而李书文的义不言不语，静默无声。在贝奥武夫替代他受到诅咒侵蚀的时候他就已经决定好要帮助他度过这个关口。即便那只是不值得花费精力驱除的诅咒的残余，是无关痛痒的小事。   
而如今他背叛了自己的决意。那个男人因为信赖所以把最隐秘的地方展现出来。但自己实在太羞于注视不熟悉的女性的私处，无法控制地幼稚地发了脾气，真是不堪回首的大失败。  
燕青提出是否应该去道个歉，却见神枪使魂不守舍地无视了他的发言，飘荡着走了。  
李书文回到房间，盘子上还留着半边三块没吃完的糕点。他拿起一块放在嘴里。香味非常浓郁，但对他而言太甜了，这些添加了不少香精调味的食物直到年老也没能习惯，更不要说喜爱。那个狂战士倒是很倾心，不仅是甜食，生的熟的放进嘴里都吃的很香，是那种旁人看着也会感到饥饿的吃相。这么说一个比他高上20厘米的男人可能有点奇怪——很可爱。  
这样想着的时候，太阳穴的深处，胸口的后方还有腹部的下侧会变得痛苦。  
收拾了一下，将剩下的放回包装盒里，重新整装好，李书文带着它来到贝奥武夫的房间门口。门禁显示他在房间里。李书文敲敲门，没有回应。  
“已经上床休息了吗……”  
他准备离开，却隐隐地有些在意。回想起贝奥武夫受诅咒的第二天，他的长发像杂草一样披散，那却不是诅咒本身，只不过是意外的附加效果而已。万一现在灵基外表上的改变也只是附加效果，其实在连受咒者自己也很难注意到的地方正在产生危害？  
房门的另一侧发生了什么？是不是需要通知御主？但是似乎对贝奥武夫而言，隐瞒自己下半身变成这种模样是非常重要的事情。李书文自己也是男人，多少可以理解。那么只能先进去探查一下情况了。  
他输入密码，房门开启。里面黑洞洞的，贝奥武夫似乎躺在床上。  
只是在睡觉而已吗……  
半裸的野蛮外表的男人意外地以安稳乖巧的姿势侧身而眠。下半身衣装不整，黑色长裤脱了一半，屁股和大腿根都赤条条地裸露。  
“这是……这到底是要脱衣服还是想穿衣服啊……”  
李书文把糕点盒放在床头。如果要干脆地脱掉会显得自己像是要做些猥亵的事情，那么就把裤子拉上穿好。伸手探向那个方向的时候，他突然产生一种羞耻心，别过头不去注视两腿间空空的地带。被庞大体重压着，拉扯裤子的过程艰涩漫长，期间贝奥武夫还乱动。  
完毕之后李书文凑上跟前。男人正在平稳地呼吸。  
“李……书文……”  
“嗯？”  
贝奥武夫睁开一丝迷茫的双眼，突然伸出手，把低头应答的男人拉拢到身侧，抱着他，大手在他的腰际与背脊游走。“唔……嗯……”渐渐地，他觉得怀抱里暖洋洋的，他人的体温直接地传递过来，非常地真实。非常地……真实？  
“啊——！李？咦，是真的？”  
“当然是真的，突然做什么啊？”  
“我，不，这——”  
李书文大半个身体倒在床上，两个人距离极近，能够嗅到对方身上的气息。贝奥武夫不好意思地收回手。或许就要被识破了，他窘迫地躲闪着目光。  
“我来看你什么情况，在外面敲门一直不出声。”  
“我没有听到。不对，你这家伙怎么进来的？！”  
“从门进来的。输入数字就开了。”李书文的表情似乎毫无偷记密码然后私闯他人房间的自觉，“还有，我来送这个。我看你挺喜欢吃的，在我那里再放就坏了。”  
“哦、哦……”透着包装盒贝奥武夫也能闻到强烈的玫瑰香。  
“贝奥武夫。”  
“嗯？”  
“说一个愿望吧，可以任意差遣我一次，只要是我能做的。”  
“愿望？”  
“算是对我无礼的唐突泄愤的谢罪。当然，我不是什么富有的王公贵族，除了武术之外就没有特别突出的技艺，范围或许有些局限。尽管说吧，我能完成的就会尽力完成，任性一点也没关系。”  
“那……就多待一会儿吧。和我说说话，之类的。”  
“……就这样？”  
“唔。”  
“你这种人当王还真是有够奇怪的。那我开灯了。”  
“不用了，就坐在这里吧。”  
贝奥武夫朝旁边挪了一挪。单人的床铺，并排坐上两个男人确实有些狭窄，但既然是他的愿望，李书文便脱掉鞋子，赤足盘腿坐在贝奥武夫的身边。平稳而极度安静的房间里面没有光亮。只能看见异国男人的轮廓，听见他沉着的嗓音，会让人产生一种幻觉，即使外头人声鼎沸锣鼓滔天，这里也会维持着这样永恒的宁静。  
两个人聊着，说着。都是些不重要的事情，时间徒然地慢慢流逝。  
红色的眼睛寻找着看向黑色的眼睛。在角逐胜负与杀戮之外的清远的眼神。它所投射不到的阴影角落里是属于狂战士的善意的谎言。终生献给了武艺的武道家，缺乏该有的经验，连直面异性的裸露胴体都难以招架。无垢的李书文。贝奥武夫不会耻笑，同时也难以开口索求。  
黑色的眼睛寻找着看向红色的眼睛。象征疯狂与鲜血的颜色，会把自己红色的身影吞没进去。但大多的时候都是冷静而理性的。突然李书文注意到了一丝违和感，坐在身边的男人有一些不对劲。两人都没有注意到时间已经过了凌晨。   
贝奥武夫红色的瞳仁里面有什么东西在闪烁。


	5. 终日

“那个，我说……贝奥武夫这名从者是没有魔术相关技能的，对吧？”  
值班的工作人员紧盯了屏幕片刻，问旁边的同事。  
“没有……吧？那位不是纯粹的武斗派吗？”  
“那为什么刚才的监测记录里这个点上出现了发动高等魔术的痕迹呢？好像是……固有结界啊。”  
“那不是什么奇怪的事情吧。这里不是有挺多从者的宝具都是类似固有结界之类的东西吗？伊斯坎达尔大帝，卫宫，法老王，还有……”那名工作人员突然压低了一些声音说，“女王梅芙。”  
另一人马上露出了恍然大悟的表情。  
“不过，这种事情需要发动宝具吗？要不我看看有谁的反应消失了……”  
“诶呀你怎么这么八卦，别深究了，注意力放回工作上吧，加班都已经够累的了。”那名工作人员揉揉带着黑眼圈的眼睛打了个延绵不绝的哈欠。

※※※  
身体沉重难载。身体被轻轻托起。两条腿瘫软着垂下，却无法触碰到地上。粗糙的湿润的长舌探到男人嘴边，撬开他的嘴巴，深深地探进去。失去意识的男人被窒息感和呕吐的欲望强制唤醒。舌头携带着唾液钻进喉咙里，仿佛是抚摸一样地轻微蠕动，男人觉得胃被整个得翻绞，却已经无物可吐，抬起微微恢复知觉的手拉扯长舌，身体的动作让近在咫尺的爪子扎进了柔软脆弱的腹部里去。   
插在身体里的东西又开始动了。李书文死咬自己的嘴唇。本该已经抵达极限而麻痹所有神经的疼痛因为被初步修补过的肉体而重新开始。永远不知妥协的男人挣扎。肚子上的爪子割开一寸皮肉，伤口越划越大最终几乎要横贯肚腹，鲜血泉涌一样地灌溉龙的掌心。  
龙把男人放下，半身抵住伏地的男人的背脊，再次用舌头与他的舌头交缠。  
粗长的狰狞的异种阴茎顶撞肠道，那里已然不堪重负。满腹的精液和血被挤压着溢出体外。李书文无法全力支撑自己的身体。血还在从腹部流淌，他一手托住划破柔软的地方，那里膨胀着下坠——只有这样才能阻止内脏再次从开放的伤口掉出。  
血大量地流淌到身下。那里铺着金子。  
成堆成堆的金子，无数的金子，多到让所有人看到都会瞬间堕入贪婪深渊的金子。它们铺就了地，它们铺就了墙，它们汇聚成一起，仿佛在踏足进去的时候会成为流动的河。  
李书文跪在金子上，承受着撞击。他感到自己快死了，疼痛催动他痉挛颤抖，头一仰吐出一口血，喷溅在金子上，扎眼醒目。枯萎的鲜红的玫瑰花瓣装饰了极乐的璀璨宫殿。  
衣衫褴褛破败不堪的肉体和遍布洞窟的战利品那样已然混为了一同。  
开什么玩笑！！  
李书文因憎恨和痛苦而面目全非。贝奥武夫！！贝奥武夫！！  
你这个家伙觉得我是什么？！占有物？！发泄的道具？！！  
灵基遭受了巨大的破坏，而超越其之上伤害则是施加人格上的侮蔑。只作排泄用的狭窄甬道被当做女人的性器使用。李书文只能感受到憎恨。这种憎恨甚至超越了痛觉。  
杀了你！！！  
杀掉杀掉杀掉杀掉杀掉杀掉杀掉杀掉——  
把它的喉咙割开。用枪刺进鳞甲的缝隙里。刨开肚子，把脏器拖出来。将它施加的苦痛，将它给予的死一一偿还。  
死——死！！  
男人的眼球充血涨红，让人连想要被施以绞刑的人。李书文无数次思考着杀死这头龙，贝奥武夫化作的龙。但当他将长枪刺过去的时候威力却似乎被一堵看不见的墙削弱了大部分，那样不痛不痒的的攻击根本无法击穿龙鳞。  
他的身体上逐渐泛出金光，从肢体末端的地方变得透明，这是从者灵基逐渐解体，快要消失的预兆。埋在体内的阴茎跳动膨胀，源源不断地灌注滚烫粘稠的精液，混杂着根本不属于同类质地的大量魔力从从者的回路中间汹涌而过。李书文翻着白眼战栗。本来有些消失不见的躯体恢复了原状。在这里，连死去这一解脱的办法也不受允许。

 

不知道经过了多久。在这宽阔却密闭的洞穴之中景致过于单一，时间的流速也被篡改过一般。龙的行为也单一到了极致，它只蹲在一处高耸的金色山丘上，不进食也不四处移动。  
李书文的身体撕扯重伤之后又被强制修复成原样，昏厥，然后醒来，循环往复。正可谓地狱。   
龙似乎也不是拥有无限的精力。它将李书文在近身的侧旁扣于掌心，阖上眼睛。男人向外爬。流动的地面在手臂大腿施力瞬间坍陷解构，金子翻滚，发出清脆悦耳的声响，龙立刻敏锐地醒了过来，扒着利爪重新把李书文拖回来。  
龙托起李书文举到近处，舔舐他的全身。舌头再次肆虐无力抵抗的口腔，搅动着发出低级猥亵的水声。凌乱地披散着红发的男人眼神空洞地望着正对的火龙。熟悉的伤迹难以在那怪物的面颊上分辨出来。苍白无血色的薄唇张开唤道：“贝奥……武夫……”  
——这头怪物真的能冠以那个男人的名字吗？他已经不知道了。  
李书文在贝奥武夫的近侧发觉到了诅咒的开始。夜色里坐在身边的男人，瞳孔的形状变得很奇怪，不久之后蜷缩身躯发出呻吟。下床打开灯，贝奥武夫身体的各个地方长出黑红色的鳞片和尖锥，背脊像流动的一样剧烈起伏，似有什么东西要破膛而出。  
“呃啊————！！啊——！！！！”撕心裂肺的叫喊声。  
李书文手足无措地踏近几步。  
“别过来！”迅速变化中的贝奥武夫抬起已经骨骼扭曲的面颊，用已经无法辨识的声音大喊：“快逃！！快逃！！！”  
他朝靠过来的男人推了一把。然而为时已晚，转瞬之间人类的外形已经扭曲成了一头龙，床榻和床头柜被带着尖刺狂乱摆动的尾部破坏殆尽。  
“贝奥武夫……？”  
龙把头颅转向李书文，凶狠贪婪的怪物的眼神。吐出一口龙焰，它张嘴朝他的肩头咬下去，腾空而起，下一刻周遭的世界就完全改变。噩梦也随之开始。  
已经数不清是第几次了。龙把李书文扣在它的其他宝物之上，将尺寸过于巨大的生殖器顶进不相容的躯体里。然而这一次插入的时候竟然没有撕裂流血。随着魔力的持续灌入与修复，李书文抬起胳膊再次无用功地试图推开压着他的怪物时，看到自己的手臂上也慢慢浮现坚硬的颜色晦暗的鳞片。或许不止外表，身体内部也已经被改造了。  
滚烫的龙茎带着仿佛内脏也被向上挤压的错觉朝不可思议的深度推去，缓缓地，却异常沉重地，即使没有撕裂的疼痛，身体被扩张到极限的饱胀感也难以承受。李书文紧紧闭着眼睛。虽然是一副受处刑的样子，两腿之间的东西却带着害羞的粉红变硬抬头。  
“哈……嗯……嗯啊……”  
他咬着嘴唇然而溢出来的声音无法控制。奇怪的感觉。伴随着敲击的律动至今为止都没有感受过的快乐与恶心。结肠口被挤压折磨。脑子的深处已经麻痹得变成一团乱麻。可怜的阴茎吐出几滴白浊。腰部刺激得挺起却又被突然的冲撞而酸软下去。仿佛感受了温暖包裹的柔韧粘膜正在挤压吞吐着自己，龙的一只爪子扣住李书文的脖子，能够割开人类喉咙的爪子近在咫尺，掌心的压制让他快要窒息而亡，与此同时律动陡然变得剧烈。  
“不，不、等等——停下、停，啊，啊。啊——”  
粗暴凶悍的攻势，腹部上浮现频繁凸起的形状，像是快要顶破一样，搅动着没有排出的稠液混合着拍打肉体传出淫靡的响声。龙亢奋地吐出几簇火苗，把周遭空气蒸热。要烧起来了。要烧起来了。再次地，龙朝他的身体里射精。被填满，被洗劫，被刻印上痕迹，涨红了面颊的不服输的男人屈辱地把嘴唇咬出了血。  
“为什么……不杀了我。”  
“你不是贝奥武夫，你是……那一头吧。”  
哪里都没有熟悉的的同僚的影子——有着美好笑容的男人，已经消失得太久太久了。虽然认真算来，也不过经过了四天而已。李书文想自己大概认出了它。是那个邪恶的传说将他替代了。  
可是为什么呢，既然本质是毫无知性可言的残暴怪物，又为何要将自己囚禁与此，一遍遍地用交媾行为羞辱折磨自己。折断脖颈，生吞活剥都要比这更加干脆而痛快。每当他绝望地闭上眼睛，或者昏过去的时候，这只怪物总是用砂纸般的舌头舔舐他的全身，甚至干脆探进嘴里，直到他醒来、睁开眼睛，就好像是在确保他还活着，不知道该形容为极度恶劣的施虐心，还是真挚无辜地不想让他的战利品死去。  
为什么呢。  
丑陋的怪物没有任何反应。可怜又悲哀的男人。比言语隔绝在野兽皮囊之后更进一步的，连意识也被埋葬了。真是糟糕透顶。倘若要被扭曲了的臂弯拥抱，接纳奇怪触感的亲吻的话，还是带着绒毛的充满温度的会好一些。  
不对，不是这样的。自己真正想要的根本不是这个。但脑海被冲刷成了空白，已经记不起来了。  
龙把李书文翻过身来开始了律动。头与胸肩被轻轻托起，四肢无法触碰到地上，身体却沉重，沉重，融化满地的金子，不断下坠并溺死在温热的地心。  
国王拥着他的爱女，将她在绚烂夺目的光芒之下变成一座金像。事情已经太迟了，垂垂老矣的王嚎啕大哭，世间的一切脆弱和骄傲被一手摧毁，他颤抖着合起双掌，痛苦地祈祷从一开始就没有许下过愿望。  
李书文转动了一下呆滞的眼球。从金像冷酷的眼角中间漫出带着热度的液体。在能够察觉到之前，他便已然置身于一场浩劫般的情愫里。或许已经太迟太迟了。  
这样想着的时候，太阳穴的深处，胸口的后方以及腹部下侧变得极为痛苦。

※※※  
藤丸立香小腿打颤。贝奥武夫和李书文失踪了。  
她和玛修站在贝奥武夫的房间里盯着满目疮痍和地上的几滴血迹。凌晨的时候，在这间房间里曾经发动过固有结界的魔术，却被视作不重要的事件而忽视了。直到白天过半燕青跑过来说自己半天没有看到李书文，到处找也没找到，进行了从者反应的搜索，才发觉了事情的不妙。  
她所能唯一想到的原因，是贝奥武夫的诅咒还在持续，因为某种灵基上的改造而让他掌握了使用固有结界的方法。眼前的景象告诉他们这个诅咒无疑是恶性的，有人受伤了 。  
“如果我那个时候能够再坚持一下就好了。”少女御主非常悲伤。她以为事情已经过去而放松了警惕，也没有在第一时间察觉到两名从者的失联，想到她的从者或许正在承受着伤痛她感到万分折磨。   
带着黑紫的烟雾影之国的女王飘然而至，“准备好了吗？”藤丸立香在这样的状况下能够想到的求助对象莫过她了。斯卡哈精通枪法与魔术，且和李书文结下了不小的缘分，此时此刻欣然接受了御主的求援，稍作准备过后打算强行打开一个通道。  
固有结界乃施术者的内心世界与周遭的世界相替换的魔术，在魔术师中间只有少数人才能够掌握，且一旦发动之后其他人将无法干预内部。但在斯卡哈的面前，这些后世人类中的各种论调和常识根本不值一提。  
打开的过程比想象中要更加容易，这让斯卡哈也感到了意外。他们三人踏进她所开启的一扇传送门，方位正位于一座山洞的入口处。人的内心没有边界，固有结界中理应没有类似方位的概念才对，当然也不应该存在入口和出口。  
她们谨慎地前进。前方的路逐渐开始堆满了金子、珠宝和华丽的装饰品，脚下的触感变得不稳定。在绕过一段洞穴中昏暗的道路之后，藤丸立香看到一副令人永生难忘的景象。她从没有看过那么多金子。立香弯下腰试图捡起一枚金币，却被玛修握住手制止了，一边无言而坚定地摇摇头。在斯卡哈之后，她也领悟过来这个地方的主人是谁。这些宝藏，她们一枚也动不得。  
随后再靠近些，她们看到了它——一头卧在金山上的龙。  
那难道是……贝奥武夫吗？  
在龙的爪子之下躺着的人影或许就是李书文。藤丸立香想要开口说话，却被斯卡哈眼疾手快地捂住了嘴巴，做了个手势示意她们留在原地。  
下一秒斯卡哈消失，身形闪现在龙的上方，举枪刺去。龙的后肢被扎了个透，骤然翻腾起身体，斯卡哈瞄准了它爪子抬起的空隙冲到李书文的身边抱起他。  
哒。哒。  
紫色长发的女人用轻盈的步伐凌空飞跃退远了一些距离，放下抱着的人。李书文身上破碎的服饰和干涸的痕迹一片狼藉。斯卡哈的眼神变得深邃。她站起来，立于二者之间，做好了战斗的姿势。她无比确信杀死眼前山洞的主人，让整个空间解体，会比她再搭建一个传送门要快得多。  
李书文在她身后撑起自己的身体。  
“等等。”  
斯卡哈偏过头。虚弱的男人嘴唇上下翻动，发出的声音细弱游丝。只有身边的女人听清了他的话语。   
“哼哼。真是恶趣味啊，书文。好吧，如果这是你的意愿。”  
她和那头龙虚晃过招，趁它四处晃动着脖子喷吐滚烫火焰的间隙，在附近造出了一个李书文的替身，然后带着本人消失在了龙的视野之外。  
藤丸立香关切地上前。“且慢。”斯卡哈制止了她。待她转身的时候，李书文的周身连同面孔一起裹上了布，如同婴孩那样被至于怀中，在遮掩之物下因为难忍的羞怯而微微颤抖。美丽的女人有些无奈地眨眨眼睛，领着一行人撤出了固有结界。

在人类史上魔术师习得掌握固有结界之前，此乃是精灵或者恶魔操使的东西。一般龙种要和此二类有所牵连似乎不可能。但，也只限于“一般”而已。存在于最古老的英文史诗中的无名之龙，作为后世诸多传说的样本与根基，其真身的面目恐怕难以用简单的龙种去称呼。  
“与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙;凝视深渊过久，深渊回以凝视。”  
“什么？”藤丸立香对于面前女孩唐突的喃喃低语有些反应不过来。  
玛修沉吟片刻，说：“某个哲学家说过的话。也就是所谓的屠龙者终成恶龙。虽然只是作为俗语流传着，应该还称不上某种强制性的概念……我不知道。龙种本就是幻想种的顶级。在临死之前强烈的怨恨施加给了屠龙者某种诅咒，也不是不可能的事情……”  
“这种事情我可没——”立香突然停下。  
她当然没听说过，这样的事情根本无从考证，因为贝奥武夫在杀死龙的同时和他同归于尽了。或许正是这个生前的诅咒通过机缘和某种管道而在现今重新浮现，才如同借尸还魂一般地让贝奥武夫化为了终结其生命的敌人。  
流传下来的龙的传说或许有很多。然而——囤聚财宝，坐守洞窟，敏锐多疑，永远不会离开居所半步，可若它占有的一枚金币或是一盏金杯被人盗走，就会察觉并且穷追不舍，屠杀烧毁整个城镇以作复仇——那头龙虽无名，却以极度贪婪与占有欲的代名词被后世的无数故事再度演绎。或许可以称作是某种领域的原初之龙也不为过。  
贝奥武夫的灵基发生了畸变，已经完全地成为了怪物。作为基底的那个男人的“愿望”因为某种错误残余下来，毫不留情地扭曲成了残酷的样子。  
“砰、砰——”  
玛修和藤丸立香本来正站在医务室的外面，刚刚确认了一下负伤的神枪使的情况，突然听见房间里传出声响。立香推开门，看见原本昏睡中的李书文裹着条条绷带正在试图下床，却撞翻了放置在床侧的椅子，自己也半摔在地板上。他强撑着自己重新站起来，对藤丸立香说：“我睡了多久？现在是什么时候？”  
李书文显然还没有完全恢复，少女御主劝说她躺回去休息，他却加重了语气重复道：“现在是什么时候？！”  
“现在是，夜里十点钟……”  
李书文一边穿上衣服一边朝外走。  
“大师？！您要做什么？！”  
六合大枪在男人的手中浮现。“杀了他。”  
藤丸立香刹那之间脸色苍白。“已经快到时间了！那个、那个——”御主站在男人充满威势的男人面前，焦急得语无伦次，“到了十二点，过了今天的话——”  
“没错。所以要在之前杀了他。”  
少女浑身冰冷凉。她本以为斯卡哈放弃搏杀的动作最后只选择营救是受到劝说的缘故。原来，李书文早已复仇之意深入骨髓，万分迫切地恨不得立刻手刃始作俑者。  
是啊，多么理所当然的事情！少女快要哭出来了。她想要辩解贝奥武夫的疯狂与加害并非出于本意，可这样一来对被害者又何其地不公，无论站在哪一边都是错的，无论怎么选择都充满了矛盾。可她还是在混乱之中挡在李书文的面前。作为御主她无论如何也不想看见同伴之间互相残杀，在迈出那不可迈出的一步之前一定还存在着回旋的余地。  
“乳臭未乾的毛头小女！”李书文瞪着眼睛怒道：“若时间过了今天，那才是永远没有挽回的余地了！”散乱的头发被一丝不苟地束起，衣服也妥帖地整理好，他一边问：“那位女士现在在何方？”  
立香继续恳求。  
李书文低垂着眼睛，未透露一丝动摇。“正因为已经太晚了，所以要杀。因为要救他，所以要杀。”  
藤丸立香完全无法理解李书文在说什么。转眼之间那个红色的身影已经走上了走廊，快要消失在她视野里。她摆着手想拉上玛修追上去阻止，可对方支支吾吾地表示，或许不应该从中插手。立香低下头。  
“前辈，我想起了一个童话……虽然可能其实是外面世界里每个人都耳熟能详的故事了，但是我独自非常拼命地吸取着外界知识的那段时光里，我非常喜欢它。”玛修牵起藤丸立香的手。“走吧前辈，我们跟上去，李先生现在的状态很勉强，我们去保护他吧。关于故事，可以一边走一边说。”  
——主人公解除诅咒的契机是一个吻。  
某个自私无情而被降下惩罚的男人，外表化为丑陋的野兽，而当他已经学会了爱与尊重，获得了不在乎他的外表怀揣爱意的美女的亲吻时，同时也证明他的罪业已经消除，于是重新拥有了身为人的资格。  
少女平静轻柔的讲述声让立香慢慢安定下心情。纤细的手指传递过来的温度有着奇妙的魔力。“不对哦不对哦，玛修。第一，贝奥武夫先生根本不是因为犯了错才受到诅咒的！”  
“是这样呢。”  
“第二，大师根本不是美女啊！现在也不是赶着去献吻啦！”  
“是、是这样呢！”  
两个女孩子笑起来。立香觉得她大概知道了玛修的想法。  
李书文来到斯卡哈的门前。女王衣着整洁，从容不迫，丝毫没有意外男人的到来。她把来者邀请进门。准备踏入女性闺房的男人似乎有些摇摆不定局促不安，不过很快来访的三人发现，这个房间的空间早已被折叠扭曲并改造，他们所站的地方不过是庞大宫殿似的地方的门厅罢了。斯卡哈很快搭建好了一扇传送门。  
“在这里就行吗？不用去贝奥武夫的房间？”  
“那个空间并不存在于那个房间里。只不过如果有和主人存在着缘的物件比较多施法会更容易。现在嘛，从里面带出来的人就站在这里，条件已经足够充分了。”  
“包括之前前来搭救的恩情，万分感激，无以为报……”李书文作辑。  
“等等，书文。”斯卡哈在三人即将进去的时候叫住他，“你是认真的，是这样吧。”  
“是。”  
女人走近，在李书文的胸口画了一个发光的符咒，闪耀片刻后包裹周身然而消失不见。  
“这是？”  
“现在的你是杀不了他的。我把你暂时伪装成了别人。别这么惊讶，也不用摸脸，不是指外貌上，是从存在的意义上的篡改。”  
李书文无言地握紧了手中的枪。

※※※

身体各处传来疼痛，抬起胳膊、行走以及握紧双拳的时候依然能感觉到沉重。然而头脑非常清明。或许要归功于有松软的床铺舒适的环境供我睡眠歇息。  
不过，要休息也到此为止了，没有多余的时间让我来浪费。每当我想起盘踞在金山上的那头龙，“杀掉”这个词就一遍一遍地在我的脑海中回放。  
必须要杀。必须要在今天结束、诅咒解除之前杀。必须要在一切太迟之前杀。  
我并不能确定这一定就是最好的解决方法。在这时候，我的做法就能称作清算吗。那个男人真的能够认可这样的结果吗。心中没有确切的答案。毕竟，我并不是什么善于制定计策的智谋的从者。回顾至今的人生也想不到其他能够派上用场的技艺。至今一直在做的，便是成为枪并且被御主操使这一点而已，即便唯一的功能是杀戮也绝无二言。因此我也并不迷惘。  
杀掉吧。  
我唯一擅长做的事。我唯一能做的事。  
周身变得热起来，脚步也不再飘忽，而是能够坚实地踏出声音。  
那个山洞依旧囤积着无数的宝藏，迎面散发出恶俗的金光来，刺得人眼睛生疼。我靠近龙，抓紧了枪。手腕和脚腕的地方发出难以承担重量的机器那样的嘎吱声。没关系，至今为止这具躯体更差的情况下也能使出绝技。  
龙察觉到了入侵者，转过头来大声嚎叫。我看到在它的脚边还有与我身形长相一模一样的人偶替身，莫名地有些不快。  
“连赝品和真货都分不清楚吗你这个怪物！”  
它伸展翅膀，快速地向我逼近。是时候了。  
无需顾虑，只是死一次的话，贝奥武夫，那个拥有惊人根性的男人，一定会从地狱爬上来再次站在我面前。那个时候，你真正的愿望，就好好地讲给我听听吧。对了。是的，最好是带着笑容。不要再露出那样寂寞又痛苦的表情了。  
调整吐息，压低身体，一手掌心扣于末端，一手把持在前。血液沸腾，畅快地奔涌。

——我的枪可谓一击必倒，  
——吃下这招，口吐鲜血，心脏破裂而死吧！！！


End file.
